Metagross (Pokémon)
|} Metagross (Japanese: メタグロス Metagross) is a dual-type pseudo-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 45. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross using the Metagrossite. Biology Metagross is a massive, robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives it the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. It uses its heavy body to pin down its prey before consuming them with its large mouth. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On either side of the cross, a red eye peers out from a space in Metagross's metallic armor. Its four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee. The legs can be tucked in, allowing Metagross to float in the air. As Mega Metagross, it constantly floats, and its legs become arms. It also gains four legs on the back of its head. The cross on its face turns pale gold, and it gains two small holes and a spike immediately below the cross, giving the impression of a goatee. Its multiple brains process information simultaneously, enabling it to calmly assess the tide of a battle and defeat its opponent with accuracy. Mega Metagross also uses the psychic power inside its body to launch powerful attacks. Its claws are hard as steel and can easily smash even large chunks of rocks. Metagross is the result of two fusing together. This gives Metagross four brains in total, all connected by a complex network of neurons. Because of these complex connections and the number of brains, this Pokémon is capable of performing complex calculations and is more intelligent than a supercomputer. It uses its intelligence to analyze its opponents during battle. This Pokémon can be found on . Mega Metagross achieves its form by linking up a Metagross, a Metang, and two together. During Mega Evolution, Metagross becomes a ruthless Pokémon that will use any means to win in battle, being downright cruel at some points. If it knows it cannot win, Mega Metagross digs its claws into opponent and prepares to explode. In the anime In the main series reference sheet for the anime]] Major appearances Steven's Metagross A Metagross that can Mega Evolve debuted in Mega Evolution Special II, under the ownership of . It is his main battling Pokémon in the . Other Metagross debuted in Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of . It was her main battling Pokémon. Metagross made its main series debut in Like a Meowth to a Flame, under the ownership of . It reappeared in Choose It or Lose It! and At the End of the Fray during the Ever Grande Conference. owns a Metagross, which first appeared in Talking a Good Game!. It was used during a against in the , where it easily defeated . It reappeared in Second Time's the Charm!, where it was used during Ash's rematch. It defeated before tying with . A Metagross appeared in Glory Blaze!, under the ownership of a . It was a participant of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A wild Metagross appeared in Noodles! Roamin' Off!, where it attacked . A wild Metagross appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!, where it battled nonstop with a . These two Pokémon normally battled with each other on a regular basis until their "battle arena" (a deep crater) became filled with water. Since their crater was no longer usable, they took their battle to the streets of a nearby town, and continued fighting, causing much collateral damage. In Analysis Versus Passion!, it was revealed that Alain's Metang had evolved into a Metagross. It first appeared on a display screen, but together with his , it had apparently knocked out the majority of the opponent's team. It later battled Ash's Pikachu in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! and lost. Minor appearances A Metagross appeared in a flashback in Pace - The Final Frontier!. A Metagross appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside a and , all under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. A Metagross that can Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries . Metagross has four legs and uses many powerful moves.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Metagross appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a male . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer Steven's Metagross 's Metagross briefly appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen in its Mega Evolved form during a battle against 's . In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Kanetsugu and Tadakatsu own a Metagross. In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Metagross, who first appeared in Blowing Past Nosepass II. It's his flight Pokémon, carrying him from place to place with its levitation abilities. He also owns a and many , which, along with his Metagross, help dig out and find rare stones in caves. In the , it was revealed to have gained the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Metagross with Steven's Mega Stickpin. borrowed a Metagross caught by for use in the Battle Dome final against , which Emerald ultimately lost. Tucker himself also mentioned having a Metagross which has yet to be seen. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga Ryū battled a Metagross with his in ABM14. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga Nascour of Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers was shown to have a Metagross. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Koya has a Metagross which first appeared in A New Battle Begins!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga A Metagross appeared in PBK8. In the TCG In the TFG One Metagross figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Upon its release from its Poké Ball, it will stay in one place and repeatedly use . Anyone caught underneath the Pokémon will be buried into the ground and thus unable to move for a few moments, until Metagross uses its attack and all the hit characters are blasted upwards. Metagross was featured as one of the Pokémon released from a Poké Ball in the demo of Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Jumpfesta; however, it hovered above the stage before attacking, unlike in the actual game. Trophy information "An Iron Leg Pokémon. When two Beldum combine, they evolve into Metang. In the same way, Metagross is the result of two Metang combining. It's said to have the intelligence to match a supercomputer. Though it weighs 1,212.5 pounds, it is somehow able to fold up its legs and float." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Metagross reappears as a Poké Ball summon in these games, working the same as in Brawl. Trophy information NA: A hulking Steel/Psychic Pokémon, Metagross weighs in at around 1,212.5 lb. Even Snorlax isn't that heavy! It uses Earthquake by stomping its powerful legs on the ground, sending nearby fighters flying and burying those who come too close. You'll be safe in the air, so use careful timing to stay that way. PAL: A Steel- and Psychic-type Pokémon known as the Iron Leg Pokémon. At 550kg in weight, it's heavier than your average Snorlax. When its Earthquake hits, you'd better hope you’re far away (or at least in mid-air), because the tremors can launch anybody on the ground. And watch out for its legs! They can stomp you right into the ground! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Metagross returns once again as a Poké Ball summon, functioning the same as in Brawl and for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Game data Pokédex entries Metagross achieving fusion. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Metagross |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Phobosphere, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House, Thunder Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 470 Event: Metagross Appears (Shiny)}} |area=Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Metagross|Japanese|Japan|50|April 23 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Metagross 2}} |Strongest Class Single Battle Metagross|Japanese|Japan|100|September 15 to October 28, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Metagross}} |Strongest Class Pokémon Gift Metagross|Korean|South Korea|100|February 24 to May 5, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Metagross}} |Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross|English|Europe and the United States|45|May 12 to July 7, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ray Rizzo's Metagross}} |Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross|French|Europe and the United States|45|May 12 to July 7, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross}} |Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross|German|Europe and the United States|45|May 12 to July 7, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross}} |Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross|Italian|Europe and the United States|45|May 12 to July 7, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross}} |Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross|Spanish|Europe and the United States|45|May 12 to July 7, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross}} |Pokémon Game Show Steven's Metagross|Japanese|Japan|58|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Steven's Metagross}} |Suwoong Cheong's Metagross|Korean|South Korea|50|September 15 to 26, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Suwoong Cheong's Metagross}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Metagross|English|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|English|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Driftveil Gym Season Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|French|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|French|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Driftveil Gym Season Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|German|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|German|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Driftveil Gym Season Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|Italian|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|Italian|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Driftveil Gym Season Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|Spanish|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Metagross}} |Global Link Metagross|Spanish|PGL|45|May 30 to July 25, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Driftveil Gym Season Metagross}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Metagross Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15| |'}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15| }} |Stomping Tantrum|Ground|Physical|75|100|10| }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Attack is 110 or higher |link= , 'Tadakatsu', and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=375 |name2=Metang |type1-2=Steel |type2-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=376 |name3=Metagross |type1-3=Steel |type2-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Due to the way damage is calculated for and , Metagross will take the same amount of damage from these moves with or without its Hidden Ability, . * Mega Metagross has the highest base stat total of all Steel-type Pokémon. * Metagross's number in the Hoenn Pokédex in Generation III and the Fiore Browser are the same: 192. * Despite being a genderless species, Metagross is referred to as a male in PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Origin Metagross is similar to a . It also appears to be based on a , given its mechanical structure and sheer intelligence, and a spider. It is also reminiscent of a UFO and a . Name origin Metagross may be a combination of ''metal and cross (referring to its facial feature), (referring to its weight of 1212 lbs., as a gross is 12×12), or groß gross (German for large). In other languages and |es=Metagross|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Metagross|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=메타그로스 Metagross|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=巨金怪 Jù Jīn Guài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant gold monster" or "giant metal monster". |hi=मेटाग्रस Metagross|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Метагросс Metagross|rumeaning=Same as English name }} Related articles * Steven's Metagross External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Metagross es:Metagross fr:Métalosse it:Metagross ja:メタグロス zh:巨金怪